Life In Transit: A Shooting Star Falls Story
by iKnowLotsOfThings
Summary: With the revelation of her heart condition brought on by her struggle with anorexia in her teenage years, Tambry Bennett always knew that the prospect of pregnancy was a threat to her well-being, along with her unborn child's. Still, she bravely prepares to stare down the daunting situation as the big day has finally arrived in Gravity Falls.


Life In Transit: A Shooting Star Falls Story

It was a cold and blustery late January morning in Gravity Falls Oregon. While most of the town continued to sleep, one of its residents was in the midst of giving birth to the newest resident of the small Pacific Northwestern town. Tambry Bennett had gone into labor the previous day and now was mere moments away from meeting her son. By her side was her husband Nate, who tried to comfort the olive skinned woman as best as he could. The petite fingers of the pregnant woman had clasped the hand of the musician she called her lover as wave after wave of pain coursed through her body. Aware that the mother-to-be suffered from a heart condition, extra care had been taken by the staff of Gravity Falls Regional Medical Center. A few years previous, the young woman had gone into cardiac arrest after witnessing her best friend's husband get run down by a driver with ill intent. It was on that fateful autumn night Tambry found out her teenage battle with anorexia had left her heart in a permanently damaged state and throughout her pregnancy she dreaded the day that it would be put under an incredible amount of stress. Medical professionals had advised the twenty-four year old that it would be in her best interests to abort the pregnancy in order to preserve her health. Defying the somewhat logical suggestion, she decided that she wanted to become a mother and was even willing to risk her life to become one.

Thoughts of her best friend Wendy's pregnancy and delivery of twin daughters had inspired her to continue, despite extreme fear and pain. Tambry figured that if the ginger woman could fight off the threats of depression and thoughts of self-harm to bring her children into the world, then she could overcome the odds and give birth to her son. With one final push, she managed to free the infant. The cries of the newborn child filled the room as Tambry looked at her son for the first time. A small smile formed on the face of the olive skinned woman as she glanced over at her husband. Suddenly, the world began to fade away; the violet haired woman feeling as if all of her energy had been sapped from her in an instant. "SHE'S FLATLINING!" a doctor yelled in a stern male voice. "TAMBRY!" Nate exclaimed as the hand of his wife released its grip of his and fell motionless to the side of the bed. Various alarms began to sound on the equipment hooked up to Tambry; nearly drowning out the cries of the young couple's newborn son. A blue scrub clad nurse began CPR as more medical professionals began to fill the room; Nate leaving the side of his wife as he tried to stay out of their way. As much as he wanted to both hold his newborn son and be by his wife's side, the tattooed man knew that he had to let them try and save the violet haired woman he loved.

The young man thought back to a sunny spring afternoon nearly a year ago, where he had found out that his then girlfriend was pregnant with their child. They had only been together about six months, but Nate Bennett had never been so infatuated with a woman in his life. Before beginning a relationship with his longtime friend, the brown skinned man had been a bit of a serial womanizer; jumping from woman to woman in search of his next sexual conquest. He had longed to cross the purple haired friend off his list, but valued their relationship far too much to do such a thing. At a Halloween party, Nate and his latest girlfriend Jessikah ended up breaking up after a big argument. Seeing that her friend was bothered by something, Tambry decided to try and talk to him about it. After discovering what had brought the usually upbeat man down, the two decided to hang out for the rest of the celebration. A few drinks later, they snuck away to a secluded part of the Mystery Shack and hooked up. Both had felt it to be a mistake when they came to the next morning and a week full of awkwardness ensued. A volley of texts was sent between the pair and they had decided to meet up for a cup of coffee and a much needed conversation. It was then and there that the twentysomethings decided to take their relationship to the next level and begin dating.

Snapping back to the present, a crash cart had been brought into the room and Nate heard the device beginning to start up. "Charge to three-hundred!" a brunette woman shouted as she took hold of a pair of paddles. "CLEAR!" she shouted before placing them onto Tambry's bare chest. A small thump was heard, but the monitor still displayed a flat line. "Again!" she shouted before rubbing the paddles together. "Three-hundred! CLEAR!" she bellowed before shocking Tambry once again. Nate and most of the occupants of the room held their collective breath as they awaited her response to the latest surge of electricity. A welcomed beep was heard on the monitor and an audible sigh was heard throughout the room. "That's right sweetheart… Not today…" the nurse said as she caressed the jawline of her patient. "We've reestablished a beat!" one of the doctors proclaimed as Nate once again joined the side of his wife. "Lost ya there for a second…" Nate said as he wiped away tears from his eyes. The young man was usually quite reserved, so the gravity of the situation was not lost on the new mother. "They made a mistake… Saint Peter took one look at me and said 'Oh hell no! Send her back!'" the violet haired woman joked as Nate took a knee to be eye level with his wife. A cry was through the room and the couple was soon presented with their newborn son. A large grin formed on her weary face as she held the child to her chest and pecked him on his tiny head.

"So… Have you thought of a name for the little one?" asked a purple scrub clad nurse as she held a tablet computer, ready to input their choice. The couple looked to one another and nodded in agreement. "Lucas Scott Bennett" the new mother answered as she continued to hold her son close. "Such a wonderful name!" the nurse replied as she walked away. Lucas let a small yawn as he soon fell asleep, having been worn out by all the commotion of the past hour. Physically and emotionally spent, Tambry was not far behind her son in her journey to the land of slumber. Nate had followed Dipper's advice and by his count had consumed about three Pitt Energy drinks since arriving at the hospital. Not wanting to disturb the slumbering duo, he simply watched as the two loves of his life took a well-earned rest on a chilly January morning in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Author's Note: So, this is a bit of a shorter story, but I really felt compelled to tell the tale of how Nate and Tambry's son entered the world. With the revelation of her heart condition brought on by her struggle with anorexia in her teenage years, Tambry always knew that the prospect of pregnancy was a threat to her wellbeing along with the child's. Still, she bravely stared down the daunting situation and after a hiccup was able to give birth to her son. As always, feel free to review and suggest stories to fill in the gap between my last story, Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future, and my new story that will take place fifteen years later. Thanks for reading and until next time… -iKLOT

 **The Official Shooting Star Falls AU Reading Order** :

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Forever Memories: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Gift Of Forever: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Wendy & Dipper Vs The Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Life In Transit: A Shooting Star Falls Story


End file.
